Anderson Joey
Anderson Daniel Joey is a kangaroo, who wears a white t-shirt, and has an elastic band on the wrist of his arm, and carries a stogie in his mouth. About Him: *He is one of Andrew and Stephen's friends. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Griffer Feist *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Sheila (love interest/girlfriend/wife) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery Mr Anderson Joey (pyjamas).png Mr Anderson Joey (trunks).png Mr Anderson Joey (winter suit).png Weapons (Gallery) Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades and one green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade and one green blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade and green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers) (green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two lightsabers).png Mr Anderson Joey (with two guns).png Joey (Saber).png Gallery (stogie) Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (two blue blades and one green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one other blue blade and one green blade).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (one blue blade and green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two lightsabers) (green saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (with two guns).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (trunks).png Mr Anderson Joey (stogie) (pyjamas).png Joey (stogie) (Saber).png Mr Anderson Joey (winter suit) (stogie).png Disguises Mr Anderson Joey (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Mr Anderson Joey (Pete - Two Gun Goofy) (stogie).png|Pete (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) (stogie) Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Anderson Joey (Poodles' Minions) (stogie).png|Poodles' Minion (stogie) (Spy Fox 3) Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones).png|Joshua Jones (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Anderson Joey (Joshua Jones) (stogie).png|Joshua Jones (stogie) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill).png|Pecos Bill (Home on the Range) Mr Anderson Joey (Pecos Bill) (stogie).png|Pecos Bill (stogie) (Home on the Range) Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones).png|Genie as Casey Jones (Home on the Range) Mr Anderson Joey (Genie as Casey Jones) (stogie).png|Genie as Casey Jones (stogie) (Home on the Range) Mr Anderson Joey (Prince Achmed).png|Prince Achmed (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Anderson Joey (Prince Achmed) (stogie).png|Prince Achmed (stogie) (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Anderson Joey (secret agent) (stogie).png|Secret Agent (stogie) (Animal Story 2) Poses No20190326 003919.jpg|Don't disrespect me, Porky! Ring Anderson Joey (ring).png Mr_Anderson_Joey_(stogie)_(ring).png Trivia: *Anderson carries two lightsabers (a dark blue double bladed saber) and a green lightsaber and two pistol guns. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He'll be voiced by Andrew Smith throughout every entire movie spoof and episode. *He also has a crush on Sheila, one of Spyro's friends, since they have met in Anderson and Sheila. *He sometimes carries a fake stogie in his mouth and will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He is now married to Sheila. Inspired by: *Red (The Rescuers Down Under) *Kanga *Cobber the Kangaroo (Roobarb and Custard) *Sheila the Kangaroo Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes